Shake It Out
by IDINAGLEEK
Summary: When LeRoy and Hiram Berry decide seven months into the pregnancy they no longer want the baby growing inside of Shelby, she receives an offer she can't refuse: The chance to raise the baby she wanted since she heard the first beat of its heart.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story thats been in my mind for ahwile! I hope you like It!**

**Shelby**

I woke up and put my hand on my very pregant belly and smiled when I felt the baby kick. I laid there for a few more seconds, and decided to get up. I put my robe on and heard yelling. I rolled my eyes. Hiram and LeRoy Berry have been fighting non-stop these last few weeks, it was becoming rather annoying.

After making myself look decent I walked downstairs and the fighting instantly stopped.

"Shelby, we need to talk to you." LeRoy said rather harsly.

I instinctivley put my hands on my large, seven months pregnant belly, and sat down on a barstool at the counter.

"Yes?" I asked cooly

LeRoy cleared his throat and looked agt Hiram, who looked pissed, I fought the urge to roll my eyes, gay men were so emotional!

"Hiram and I are getting divorced, apparently I wasn't enough for him, and he cheated on me. Neither one of us want the child, we are willing to terminate the contract, and sign over full parental rights to you, that is if you want it. If not it's going up for adoption."

My eyes filled with tears at the news, of course I wanted my baby! I've been trying to figure out how to get out of the damn contract the second I heard her heart beat. But I don't know how to be a mom, I don't even have money to raise her.

"Of course I want her, but I don't have money and I-

"Don't worry about the money, we will pay for your rent wherever you decide to live until the baby is born and will take care of all medical bills the first year, and you will still be receiving the check for twenty thousand you would have orginally recieved after the surrogacy." LeRoy said

My tears spilled over when the realization that I would get to keep my baby hit me, I was going to be a mom.

"I would love to raise her." I said through my tears.

"Lovely" Hiram said tightly

"Go pack your things, will pay for you to stay at a hotel until you can find somewhere a littler more permanent for you to stay." LeRoy said

I didn't need to be told twice, I bounded up the stairs as fast as my pregnant belly would let me. I sat on my bed and let the tears flow. I was going to get to raise my baby! I had so much to do, so much to buy. So many explanations to make. How do you go from ignoring your family for seven months, to suddenly calling them and telling them you would be having a baby in two months, that you had orginally planned on giving up for money to two gay men to go and fufill your dream in New York City?

I sighed

This is going to be hard, but it has to be done, I want my baby to know my family, but there was going to have to be alot of rebuilding of relationships in order for that to happen. I also need to figure out where me and my little girl were going to live. Do I go to New York and try and be a working mom, or do i stay around here, and raise her around my faimly? I also need to figure out what I'm going to name her, get clothes for her, buy diapers and clothes, a stroller, crib, carseat and so much. I groaned. There was so much to buy, while Hiram and LeRoy had bought a few outfitts and packs of diapers, they had yet to go furnirure shopping, and I wasn't sure if they planned on buying that for me.

I sighed and started packing, there was so much to do in such little time, I smiled and felt a kick in my belly, reminding me that it would all be worth it.

**This is rather short, i just wanted to get things going, and get down the base of the story, the next chapter will be much longer, and have more action. I hope you like it. **

**im also looking for a beta for this story and my other story light in the dark, pm me if you are interested.**

**leave reviews and let me know that you think! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Shelby

I flopped down on my hotel bed in pure exhaustion, and rubbed my every growing belly. I had shopped all day, getting all the necessities my little girl needs that the Berry's had yet to buy, and I had a planned dinner with my immediate family to talk things over, and to break the news.

I sighed thinking about dinner and all the possible outcomes, it could either go really well, or not very well. I shook the thoughts out of my head and pulled my laptop over to me, pulling up a realtor sight. I had yet to decide where I wanted to live, and knew I needed to decide fast, a month had passed since I moved out of the Berry house, and I only had a few more weeks till my due date, and the Berry's wanted me out of the hotel by then. I pulled out a site displaying lofts in New York City, and rolled my eyes at the outrageous prices. I looked for a little while longer and then decided to look at houses around here. Still not seeing anything that caught my eye, I decided to wait until after I talked to my family to get their opinion on what I should do.

I pulled up to the restaurant my family and I had agreed on a few hours later. I walked up to the door and adjusted my light blue maternity top one more time and took a deep breath, this was it. As I opened the door I didn't see my family right away, I scanned the room and spotted my mother, who didn't seem to have noticed me yet. I smiled at the hostess and slowly made my way over to the table where everyone was seated. No one had noticed me yet, and I silently thanked the lord, anything to prolong this. I took a long breath in through my nose and slowly exhaled through my mouth.

"Hi guys." I said, almost shyly. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion after that. My mothers eyes quickly darted up, and then landed on my belly. My dad opened and closed his mouth multiple times, before finally shutting it. My brother was smirking, and my sister just seemed flat-out shocked. My mom finally interrupted the silence.

"Shelby, what, how on earth, I, why didn't you tell us?" She finally choked out. I sighed knowing this wouldn't be easy. I pulled out my chair and sat down.

"It's a rather long story, so why don't we wait until after we order?" I suggested. Everyone seemed to agree, and we only had to wait five minutes until the waiter came over and took our orders.

"Well Shelbs, we're waiting." My sister, Cara, said

"Well, it all started when Mom and Dad said they wouldn't support me going to New York to pursue my dreams. I started looking for jobs in the paper, and I came across an ad. A nine month job in Lima could give me twenty thousand dollars. I called the number, and one of the men, LeRoy Berry asked me to come over to the house for an interview." I paused, taking a sip of my water. "They were two, happily married gay men, looking for a surrogate to carry, and be the mother of their baby. They were two weathly lawyers who longed for a family, who could fulfill my dreams, so I went for it." I paused, trying to keep my tears at bay. "They made me sign a contract, stating that I couldn't contact the child until he or she turned eighteen, unless he or she came to me first. I thought it would be easy, I didn't think I would become attached until I heard her heartbeat, and her first kick. I found myself singing to her and constantly rubbing my belly, and when I found out she was a girl, I cried for two days, knowing I would never hold her." I stopped for a moment, trying to regain my emotions. "But, about a month ago, the Berry men announced they were splitting up, and giving me full parental rights, I'm still receiving the original twenty thousand, and they are paying for all medical bills the first year, and my rent until she is born, not to say that will do a lot, seeing as im due in three and a half weeks and I'm still in a hotel." I laughed, trying to make a joke, I knew i needed to get to the hard part.

"I wanted to tell you guys so bad, I needed you guys, but I knew you would never approve, and how else was I suppose to get to my dreams? I didn't want to just drop off the face of the earth, but I knew I had too. But now that I'm keeping her, I want you all to be in her life, I don't want my baby growing up without family. I'm not asking you guys to forgive me, I know it's going to take time, but please, be here for her."

It was silent for a good minute and I looked down, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Well, I'm definitely disappointed that you would even consider giving up your own flesh and blood for money, and you're right Shelby, this is definitely going to take some time, but I will be here for her, and you." My mother said, I swallowed the own lump in my throat before nodding in appreciation.

"I agree with your mother Shelly, while I'm definitely not happy about the situation, I can't wait to meet her." My father said, I smiled in relief, and I looked at my brother and sister, waiting for their responses. When my sister looked away, my heart dropped.

"Cara?"

"I'm mad Shelby, but I'll be there for her, but it's going to take me some time before I can forgive you. I thought you hated me Shel! All you did was leave us a stupid note stating not to contact you, that you were leaving! Do you know how hard this has been on me?" I nodded

"I know, it's been hard on me too, and I'm so sorry." I said through tears. Damn hormones.

"Oh, it's been hard on you? That was your choice, so don't even start." My brother, Ben said, finally speaking up.

"Look, I'm not asking you to forgive me today, I just ask you don't take this out on your niece , because she is innocent in all of this." I pleaded.

Ben just nodded and went back to avoiding my gaze, along with Cara. I knew this wouldn't be easy. When the food finally came, there was an awkward silence as everyone ate.

"So, where will you be raising her? Does she have a name?" My mother asked.

"I haven't decided if I want to go to New York, and be a working mom,or stay around here. And no, not yet."

"I think for the first year you should stick around here, you're young Shelby, and you'll need help raising her. After that year is up, and you still want to go to New York, then go." I smiled at my mothers words, taking them in, and actually agreeing.

"Would you and dad help me go house hunting?" I asked timidly. My mom and dad smiled, and answered simultaneously,

"We'd love too."

Two weeks later I was settled in my new home. This house was lovely, two stories, with gorgeous brick work on the outside, with modern, up to date appliances, and the house itself was only two streets away from my parents. My dad, and surprisingly my brother helped me move the little furniture I had into the house. While my mom, sister and I went furniture shopping, quickly making every room in the house full. My favorite room was the nursery. I walked smiling, and rubbing my belly.

The room as a soft shade of pink with all white furniture. Include a crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, and a swing. The bed spread was on off white, with pink flowers embroidered on it.

"Only a week and a half left baby girl, and you'll be sleeping in this room." I said while rubbing my belly, the baby seemed to kick in appreciation. I smiled, and left the room, going into mine right across the hallway, and climbing into bed for night.

I awoke a little past two in the morning with a start. what the hell was I doing up? My face scrunched up when I realized my pants were wet. Once again, the baby had caused me to wet the bed. This had been a reoccurrence the last few weeks. I started to get up when I felt a sharp pain in my lower back. No, this couldn't be it. I told myself. Shes not due for another week and a half, you're fooling yourself Shelby.

Only I wasn't, two minutes later though, another pain hit, and the realization dawned on me, this baby was coming whether I liked it or not. I counted to ten to calm myself down, and grabbed my phone, dialing my parents number. It rang three times before my dad sleepily answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad, it's me, the baby is coming." I said calmly

"What?! Now?! I'll be there in ten minutes!" My dad said, suddenly awake.

Before I could get another word out, he hung up. I stood up and changed my wet pants as quickly as I could, and grabbed my hospital bag, I had thankfully packed two days before.

When my dad and mom showed up, they both got out of the car and rushed to my side, my mom taking me bag while my dad helped me into the back of the car.

"We called your brother and sister, they're on their way now. I need you to stay calm Shelly, okay?" My dad said, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Don't worry dad, I'm totally relaxed." I smiled

Relaxed my ass. When we got to the hospital the contractions hit faster and harder. They immediately put me in a room, and I had my mom and Cara come back with me. I had been in labour for about two hours now, and the doctor was on his way to check my again.

"Where the fuck is the doctor? Doesn't he know I'm shitting a bowling ball!"

"Shelby!" My mother chastised, before I could respond the doctor walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Oh, I'm fucking peachy." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm just going to check you really fast than, after a moment he spoke

"You're at ten centimeters, we can start pushing." He walked over to clean his hands, while my mother and sister held my hands.

"Shelly, you are so brave doing this naturally, I'm so proud of you honey." My mother cooed.

"I'm scared, mom." I said

"Everything will be just fine."

The doctor came over and told me to push on the count of three

"Ready, one, two, push!"

I pushed with all my strength while the doctor counted to ten, took my thirty-second break, and went at it again. the pain was unbearable.

"Fuck, why won't this kid come out!"

After another ten minutes the doctor announced she was crowning.

"Come on Shelly, two more big pushes and she's out." My mother encouraged. I squeezed her hand with a death grip and pushed with everything I had, and collapsed against my pillow.

"Come on Shel, one more!" Cara yelled.

I pushed harder than before, and felt her slip out, I looked up and watched as the doctors placed the most beautiful baby I had ever seen on my chest, and her cry filled my ears, as my eyes filled with tears. The doctors took her away to clean her off, and her little head turned and peaked between the nurses, and her eyes locked with mine before she turned away and wailed again. I felt my mother brushing my sweaty hair off my forehead , and heard her crying. I squeezed her hand, never taking my eyes of my little girl.

The doctors finally finished and brought her over, swaddled in a blanket, and placed her in my arms. She was perfect. With dark wavy locks of hair, and big brown eyes. I felt the tears spring to my eyes.

"She's gorgeous." I whispered.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." My mother commented.

"She's perfect Shelly." Cara said. "What's her name?"

I squeezed my baby closer to me and smiled.

"Rachel, Rachel Barbra Corcoran."


End file.
